All You Have To Do Is Ask
by abbymickey24
Summary: Bella though no one could compare to her boyfriend until she met his best friend, Jasper. After giving into what she wants Jasper says things that confuse her. Should she feel guilty or is it as Jasper says and nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm finally giving you guys what you wanted. An expansion. This is the first chapter again, but you will need to reread. I made some modification throughout, but especially at the end so I could continue it. It will only be three more chapters though. I hope you like where I go with this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**-X-**

_**Bella**_

My name is Bella Swan and I am without a doubt fucked and have been for the last six months.

Why you might be asking yourself. Well because I have a very hot boyfriend. To most people this simple sentence would cause them to think I'm insane and I, at this moment, am quite seriously considering that myself.

Because let me tell you my boyfriend is pretty perfect. Kind, thoughtful, always there for me when I need him and as I said before hot.

Granted hot is an understatement. He's 6'3 and 190 pounds of pure muscle, I think of him more as sex on legs. Bronze hair that is always begging for me to run my hands through it especially while he's fucking me senseless. Piercing green eyes that look into my very soul; a chiseled jaw that I have no problem nibbling on while his full pouty lips suck on whatever part of me he can reach at that particular moment. His fingers, mmmm, those long nibble fingers that can play my body like an instrument.

While we didn't have a lot in common and he'd started working more and more recently he still loved me.

What more could a girl ask for right?

I'm pretty sure that right now you're sitting there questioning my sanity as well. Asking yourself what the fuck is my problem when I have that waiting for me anytime I want.

Well, it's the man that is his best friend. I'd been with Edward for a year and a half when I first met him. Jasper Whitlock, the very person who could bring everything crashing down.

When Edward first told me Jasper was moving to Seattle I didn't for a second think we would have a problem getting along. I loved Edward and any friend of his was a friend of mine.

What I didn't anticipate was the guy that walked in the door that day. I also could never have predicted the effect he would have on me.

Up until that point I had never once thought about being with another guy. I didn't have too, I loved Edward and to me no one could compete with him.

But Jasper was just more my type. He was 6'5" of yummy goodness. Blond curls that fell in his eyes and continued down to the nape of his neck. Light crystal clear blue eyes that stood out in deep contrast to the dark tan he sported. Perfect symmetrical features and a body to match. A southern accent that could melt the panties off a nun.

It didn't help that we had so much in common either. We liked the same music, movies, books, alcohol, and pretty much everything else we ended up sharing with each other. We had the same sense of humor and it scared me. Because the more things I learned and the longer we hung out the more I started feeling things I had no business feeling. I tried to push those feelings away. Tried to tell myself they would pass, but no matter what I did they didn't go anywhere and things only got worse.

Edward no longer was enough in the bedroom. I tried, god I tried to get off each and every time. But I always ended up faking, leaving myself completely miserable, guilt-ridden, and with too much going on inside my head.

Then one night while Edward and I were making love Jasper's face popped into my head and I'd orgasmed on the spot. I'd felt horrible and had never been more grateful that Edward had had to leave for work afterwards. I'd taken a shower after he left, trying to not feel so dirty.

I vowed never to think about Jasper in that way again and I'd been successful. Granted that had also left me once again faking. Edward, bless him, never seemed to picked up on it.

I was a piece of shit though because as soon as I returned to or he left my apartment it was a whole other story. I'd jump in the shower and let my mind wonder while my fingers pleasured myself.

It's what I was doing now at this exact moment, while waiting on Edward to come pick me up.

Did I mention I was a piece of shit?

I couldn't make myself stop though because it felt amazing. Thinking about it being Jasper just did something to me. I was almost there and I couldn't stop his name from leaving my lips in a moan.

It was then that I heard a throat clear. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

I jerked myself to a standing position and with my eyes squeezed shut, I waited for the onslaught of anger I knew was coming.

When words finally came it wasn't that velvet voice I was expecting.

"I could help you with that, all you have to do is ask."

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

I knew I had to say something, but embarrassment was causing my brain to go haywire. He had just caught me trying to get off while saying his name. FUCK.

"Bella?" He asked and as I opened my eyes I could see his outline step more into the bathroom.

All the pieces of my brain clicked into place and I got mad, although it was more at myself than him. Shutting the shower off I jerked my towel off the door and wrapped it around myself.

Stepping out I asked, "What the hell are you doing here and how in the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"I came to pick you up. Edward has to work late, so I offered to get you and meet him at the club. Granted I didn't think I would get a show before hand."

"Fuck you, Jasper." I said pushing past him to get into my room.

"You want to."

"Asshole."

"Me. I wasn't the one caught pleasuring myself while I thought of someone other than my boyfriend."

I stalked back over to him and had ever intention of slapping him, but he caught my wrist in his hand before I made contact.

Spinning to the side he had me pressed against the wall and whispered by my ear, "You know the offer still stands, I could help with your problem especially since you weren't able to finish."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to slap him with the other hand, but it was grabbed also and pushed back against the wall.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Bella. I see the way you look at me when no one is watching. I see the lust that springs up in those beautiful eyes of yours and I know I heard you moaning my name just minutes ago. You want me, admit it?"

"I don't. I love Edward."

"You just keep telling yourself that darlin', but let me ask you this. Do you think about me or him while he's fucking you? Do you think about me or him while he tastes that sweet little pussy of yours?"

"Him," I whispered.

I saw that my answer threw him for a loop for a second, but it did not deter him for long.

"Then why were you moaning my name just now?" He asked grinding his hips into mine causing me to feel how turned on he was.

I knew I was lost with that movement, I wanted him and I just didn't have it in me to fight anymore.

"Because it's the only way I can get off." I whispered looking up into his eyes.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked moving his lips closer to mine.

"You."

What about me?" He asked once again moving his head closer.

"I want you to fuck me."

And that was all it took before his lips crashed into mine. Letting my hands go he pulled the towel from my body and then slipped his hands around to cup my ass grinding his arousal into me again.

I brought my hands up and started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Just rip it open," He breathed as his lips moved to the soft spot below my ear.

I didn't need telling twice and pulled; hearing the buttons snap off I brought my eyes down and took in his perfectly formed chest before me. He moved back a little to shrug the shirt off his shoulders and then moved on down to the button of his pants. In one fluid motion he had those and his boots off.

I drank in the sight before me, god everything about his body was magnificent.

He once again melded our mouths together as he cupped my ass, dragging me slowly up his body until my legs wrapped around his waist.

I didn't even know we had moved until I felt him lean forward laying me on my bed. We worked our way to the top all the while still maintaining our attachment to each other. Once I was settled against the pillows his lips left mine and trailed down across my neck and collarbone.

He pulled his hands out from under me to cup one breast while the other was introduced to his warm tongue. As he traced around the little pink nub he pinched the other in between his thumb and forefinger.

My back arched off the bed as he sucked my nipple into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue. He switched sides after a few minutes and gave the same attention to the other. My hands rubbed non-stop circles up his back until they made their way into his hair.

Not being able to take much more I pulled his mouth back to mine, pushing my tongue past his lips.

Using my leg I flipped us over so I was on top, breaking our kiss as I slowly started making my way down his body. I stopped to give his chest the same consideration he did mine for a few minutes before continuing to ease down to the hard length between his legs.

I didn't pause as I took him into my mouth, letting him hit the back of my throat before flattening my tongue and letting it slide up the underside. I heard his throaty groan as his hands wound themselves through my hair.

"Oh god, baby that feels so good," He moaned out as I took him back in, hollowing out my cheeks as I rose back up.

I kept moving, tasting him with my tongue and grazing him with my teeth with each downward and upward swipe,each time earning a groan in response.

I felt the slight tugging on my hair, letting me know he was close. I sucked up and then licked down his length, stopping all movement and earning a quiet growl. I wasn't done yet though and used my throat muscles, swallowing around him. His grip on my hair tightened as his back arched up off the bed. Fuck left his mouth in a long groan as his release raced through him and I took all he gave me.

Not wanting to miss anything I slowly worked my lips back up his dick.

He didn't give me a chance to move before he was on me, pushing me backwards on the bed. His lips started kissing down my body immediately as he stretched out between my legs.

He placed a line of kisses under my belly button before continuing lower.

"So wet," I heard before his lips were on me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he sucked my clit into his mouth and slipped one finger inside of me, thrusting it slowly.

It wasn't enough. Whimpering with need I whispered, "Please…Jasper I need more."

Another finger joined the first as he circled my clit with his tongue. I didn't care what sounds were coming out of my mouth because fuck if his mouth and hands on me didn't feel amazing.

I could feel my orgasm start to build in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm so close," I managed to get out.

"Cum for me Bella. I want to hear you." He said picking up the speed and curling his fingers.

Five more thrusts and I fell over the edge. "Unggg….Jasper, fuck!" I screamed out as wave after wave of bliss hit me.

As I came down from my high I felt him work his way back up. His mouth met mine as his cock pressed against my entrance. I gasped at the feel of him there and as his tongue plunged into my mouth he sheathed himself to the hilt.

He slowly pulled out and thrust back inside me, making my toes curl. With each thrust his speed grew until I was once again holding precariously onto my release.

"Harder, I need you harder." I breathed.

He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me, doing it again and again and hitting parts inside of me that I didn't even know existed. It was pure heaven.

Trailing kisses across my cheekbone to my ear he said, "I'm so close baby, cum with me. I need to feel you clench around me."

I nodded against his shoulder as his hand worked its way in between us to my clit, pinching it. It was all I needed, my orgasm sweeping through me quickly. I bit down on his shoulder, causing him to fall as well.

"Bella…Jasper…fuck….shit." Our words came out together, mixing with moans and groans.

Once his body had relaxed he collapsed on the bed beside me and pulled me to his side.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that," He whispered as he buried his face in my hair.

"Me either, but it can't happen again." I whispered. The guilt at what we had done already starting to build.

"Why?"

"Because I'm with Edward."

"So I take it you aren't going to tell him?"

"No," I said in shock as I rose up so I could Jasper's face. "Why would I? This would tear him apart."

A dark chuckle left him as he shifted his body away from me.

"What?" I asked confused.

He shook his head and slid completely off the bed.

"Jasper?" I asked as he started to pull his pants and shoes on; his shirt was beyond help, but he still pulled it on his arms.

I pushed myself to the edge of the bed and he came over, raising my chin with his fingers.

When my eyes met his I was taken aback by the emotions I saw swirling around. "I've wanted you from the moment I walked in the door six months ago and even more so when I got to know you better. You are beautiful, Bella, inside and out and Edward doesn't deserve you."

"You're not making any sense Jasper. I'm the one who doesn't deserve him, especially now."

He smiled sadly and leaned down, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead.

As he pulled back he said, "Not everything is as it seems Bella."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm a dick Bella. That I'm the only one_ in this room_ that should feel guilty about what happened in it."

I didn't miss the emphasis on in this room, but I pushed it away as I asked, "I shouldn't feel guilty? I just had sex with my boyfriend's best friend. Hell, he's probably at the club wondering where we are."

"I doubt that." He muttered and I honestly didn't know if he meant for me to hear him since the next thing out of his mouth was louder. "You did nothing wrong."

"But I-"

"No," He growled cutting me off. "I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over something that was inevitable from the moment we met."

"You don't know that."

"I do. Because as I've already said not everything is as it seems."

"Jasper-"

It was the beeping of his phone that cut me off this time. My eyes went wide as he pulled it from his pocket and scowled at the text he'd received.

"It's Edward wondering where we aren't isn't it?"

He didn't answer me instead he said, "I need to go."

Something about the look on his face kept me from questioning him further. He was angry that much was clear as he typed a text quickly, but there was something else that I couldn't quite place and it kind of worried me.

I waited until he'd shoved his phone back into his pocket and then I said, "I'll take another shower while you go get a new shirt."

"We're not meeting at the club anymore." He said, looking up a me.

"Oh okay. Is Edward coming over here then?"

His eyes flashed dangerously as he practically growled out, "No."

I nodded, but didn't know what else to say. His reactions and comments had thoroughly confused me and the guilt for what we'd done was still growing.

His face softened immediately and again he tilted my chin up. "I have to go, but you need to do something for me okay."

"What?"

"Stop feeling guilty."

While I wanted to argue I knew it wouldn't do a bit of good. He would say cryptic things again and only succeed in confusing me further, so I just nodded.

He took me by surprise when he leaned down and placed a quick chaste kiss on my lips. As he pulled back he said, "I'll see you later."

Again I only nodded.

He stood there for a few more minutes before finally leaving my room. I waited until I heard the front door shut and then dropped back onto my bed, letting my mind run over everything he'd said.

I don't know how long I lay there, but nothing ever worked itself into making sense in my head. The one thing I did know for certain was I couldn't do what Jasper asked. The guilt was there and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. I just had to now figure out how to keep Edward from seeing it.

**-X-**

**Well how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2.  
><strong>

**-X-**

_**Jasper**_

I pulled the door of Bella's apartment closed behind me and leaned my forehead against it. God, what the fuck did I just do?

This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to be stronger than this. I was not supposed to let my feelings add even more drama to the shitstorm that was going to blow in at any time. I couldn't help myself though. Walking in and seeing my fantasy for the last six months in real life was more than I could handle, especially when it was me she was thinking about at the time.

My mama always used to tell me that two wrongs didn't make a right. But I didn't think about that as I had Bella pressed against that wall. I didn't think about how she would feel after. All I could think was that Edward was a complete dick for what he was doing.

Was I any better though. I mean I helped Bella cheat. Granted, she didn't know the whole story, but did that make it right. No, God she was feeling completely guilty. I could see it written all over her face when I left and it kind of pissed me off. She was the only one in this whole fucked up circle that shouldn't have an ounce of guilt, no matter what we'd done.

What I was having a hard time understanding was why she was even in the shower to begin with. Edward had told me he'd talked to her and she was ready to go.

Fuck. Why did I even go inside? Again because Edward told me too. He gave me the fucking key, said Bella was expecting me, and...

Mother fucker.

Jerking my phone out of my pocket I quickly went his earlier text and reread it:

_Not meeting at the club. Something came up. I'm sure you can keep Bella entertained. ;)_

That made a whole lot more sense now. At first it just pissed me off because I knew the something that had come up. The second part now was glaringly obvious. He'd set me up, knowing how I felt. Well I had news for him his little plan was about to backfire.

Finding his name in my contact list I hit send and put it to my ear. As soon as he answered I asked.

"Are you home?"

"_Yeah." _

"I'm on my way."

I hung up then not wanting to go into anything standing right outside Bella's door because I had a feeling things were going to get loud.

I went out to my truck and drove over to Edward's place, feeling the anger build with each passing minute.

Getting to his complex I quickly walked inside and pounded on his front door.

He opened seconds later and as I pushed pass him I sneered, "You son of a bitch."

He had the nerve to smile. "I take it tonight went well for you."

"You wanted this to happen." It wasn't a question. I already knew the answer.

"I hoped." He said with a shrug.

"Why? Why would you do this? Do you know how guilty she's feeling right now?" I said and then with his smug smile the last piece fell perfectly in place. "That's what you want isn't it. You want her to feel so guilty she'll tell you and then you have a reason to break up with her. That way you can walk away the good guy and not the bastard you truly are."

"Whatever Jasper."

"No Edward, not whatever. I kept your secret, thinking it would give you time to get your head where you needed it to be to make a decision. Fuck I came here, like the good friend I was, to help you do that because you sounded so broken up when you called me seven months ago. It was all a lie though. You wanted me here because you knew how much Bella and I would get along. You knew she was perfect for me and me her. Don't even try to deny it."

Fortunately for him he didn't. "Of course I knew all of that. After all, I needed someone that she wouldn't mind hanging out with when I canceled at the last minute."

"What the fuck happened to you? You are not the same guy I met in college. What, all those chemicals and x-ray machines at the hospital fry your brain?"

"I grew up."

"You could have fooled me."

"Fuck you Jasper. You, as you've said, aren't at all innocent in this. You went along with things. You could have told her everything as soon as you realized how you felt about her, but you didn't. You still kept her in the dark. You know you should thank me."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Because when Bella finds out you knew I was seeing someone else she's going to hate you. I, at least, gave you the chance to have one night with her."

I clenched my fists to keep from hitting him. Not because I didn't want too; oh no I just knew that when I did I'd get nothing else from him.

"Just tell me one thing. Why? Why couldn't you have just told her the truth from the beginning?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Yeah I do. Mommy and daddy wouldn't have been happy to learn that they raised a complete fucking idiot."

"How do you figure I'm an idiot?"

"Because you had Bella, a woman who is kind and beautiful. And instead of keeping her you chose to stick your dick in an annoying as fuck pre-pubesent boy."

"Don't talk about her like that."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Would you rather I call her a whore? Because that's what she is. Or actually she's a desperate pathetic whore because she knew you were with someone and still let this go on."

"I said don't talk about her like that."

"Or what? You going to hit me? Go ahead, but you better make it good because if I don't go down I will fuck you up. Better yet why don't I just call the hospital. I'm pretty sure it's not Grey's Anatomy and they'll frown upon two interns fucking in the on call room. Or I could just call daddy and let him in on what you've been hiding."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"So what you want me to pick Bella? Won't that hurt your poor feelings? After all you do love her."

"Oh you won't be picking Bella. You will be telling her everything though."

"I don't have too. She'll come to me when the guilt gets to be too much."

"She might if you had an infinite time to wait, but you get until tomorrow night. If she doesn't know everything by then I will tell her."

"And who do you think she's going to believe Jasper? The guy that just got into her pants or the one that's been there for two years?"

"Wrong thing to say fucker." I said as my fist flew at his face. I watched in complete satisfaction as he head snapped to the side and he dropped like the piece of shit he was. Leaning over him I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up before slamming him into the wall behind him. "Tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" When he didn't answer me right away I slammed him against the wall again. "Do I?"

"Fine, yes."

"And then you stay away from her. You don't call, you don't go over there, and when that bitch you're with now leaves your sorry ass don't go trying to crawl back. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good and if it's not already apparent our friendship is over." With that I landed another fist into the fucker's face and left him slumped against the wall.

I made my way to the door, jerked it open, and stepped into the hall, slamming the door behind me. While I really wanted to go back to Bella's place I knew I couldn't. She needed time to think about the things I'd said. I knew that as soon as Edward confessed I would be one of three at the top of her shit list. However, I was all ready to do the one thing Edward wasn't. And that was chose her. I could only hope that she would let me.

**-X-**

_**Edward**_

"Fuck," I groaned as I pushed myself to my feet.

Once I was standing I had to take a moment to clear my head. Fuck he hit hard and I could already tell from just the tenderness it was going to bruise. How in the hell was I going to explain that at work? Fuck.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed the dishtowel and wrapped some ice up in it. As I put it to my cheek I heard my front door open.

"Edward, baby you here?"

"Kitchen," I said grimacing with the pull from my face.

"Was that Jas...what the hell happened?" She asked coming around the corner and straight to me.

"Jasper figured out it was a set up. Granted, he did get some first."

"So it worked?"

"Yeah. Bella has officially cheated on me."

"So what happens now. Did he say when she was going to come tell you?"

"No," I said huffing out a laugh. "He's not going to give her time."  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah, said he would give me until tomorrow night to tell her everything or he'd tell her himself."  
>"Do you think he will?"<br>I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know. I might call his bluff though and then make it out that he's just trying to be an asshole. She's only known him six months so if I come up with a good enough reason then she'll believe me."

"You could just tell her that Jasper told you what happened between the two of them. Spin it that way, so she gets mad at him."

I couldn't stop the grin from growing as I reached to pull her around the counter. Taking her in my arms I said, "Alice, baby, you are a genius."

"I know. You should let me show you how big a genius I am with my mouth."

I groaned and picked her up, taking her down the hall to my bedroom.

Was I an asshole for what I was doing to Bella? Probably, but she'd move on. If that dickhead was lucky maybe it would even be with him. If she cared about him like I suspected she'd forgive him. So actually I was doing them both a favor.

I just couldn't let my parents find out about my cheating. They didn't condone that shit at all and dad really wouldn't with it being another intern at the hospital. This way the blame would fall squarely on Bella's shoulders and I would get away with scott free. Only thing is I would have to wait a little longer to introduce mom and dad to Alice. She'd understand though because they would then love her. After all, she would be the one that would heal my broken heart.

The next morning I crawled out from under Alice and took a quick shower, wincing slightly when I caught the large bruise on the side of my face. Fuck I was going to have to think of something to explain that to my boss later. If Bella asked I'd just tell her it was Jasper.

Not worrying anymore about it right now I dressed and then gave Alice a quick kiss before I headed out and over to Bella's house. When I arrived I pounded on her door, making sure to look completely pissed off when she answered.

"Edward." She said quietly, keeping her head down. I knew that was the guilt crawling through her. She was usually very happy to see me.

Not bothering with putting it off any longer I asked, "When did you plan on telling me you'd fucked my best friend?"

Her head shot up and her eyes grew wide. This was going to be so easy.

**-X-**

**Who was expecting that? And who wants to beat fuckward's ass? Review and let me know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Epilogue will be here before Saturday. **

**-X-**

_**Bella**_

"When did you plan on telling me you'd fucked my best friend?"

I stood staring at him as he said those words. How the hell did he find out? I had my answer seconds later.

"Jasper told me."

"I...I..."

"You were what? Drunk? Not thinking?" He asked as he stepped around me into my apartment.

I closed the door behind him, but didn't move away from it. I watched as he paced across my living room, his hands making a constant trek through his hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and felt the first tear slide down my cheek. More following it quickly.

"You're sorry? Sorry? You had sex with my best friend and all you have to say is you're sorry? How long has it been going on?"

"It was just last night. I swear." I said.

"I don't even know if I can believe that. Did two years mean nothing to you?"

"Yes, I don't know why...I just-" I was cut off by a pounding on my front door.

"Don't fucking answer that." Edward growled.

I didn't listen. I was pretty sure I knew who it was and he was going to be here for this. I jerked the door open, reached my hand out before he could move, and slapped the shit out of him.

"What the fuck?" He said lifting his hand to his cheek.

"You fucking told him. How could you do that? What? Did you go over there as soon as you left here?"  
>Jasper's eyes flashed to Edward, a look of fury overtaking his face and while it wasn't directed at me I still took a step back.<p>

"It looks like I was right." Jasper said stepping around me, his eyes never leaving Edward.

"You need to leave." Edward said drawing my eyes to him. And then it was like I was watching a tennis match. My head went back and forth between the two of them as they seemed to forget that I was even there. Hell, I even shut the door and it did nothing to draw their attention.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"This is between me and Bella. You've done enough."

"Oh no I'm part of this too. You made sure of that."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. You, however, seemed to have forgotten exactly what I said last night. Must have hit you harder than I thought."

"Get the fuck out Jasper."

"I'm not going anywhere until you act like the man you're supposed to be and tell her the truth."

"There is no truth to tell."

"Really Edward? How's Alice by the way?" Jasper asked a smug smile forming on his face.

My eyes darted toward Edward. A brief flash of fear crossed his face before it was replaced with anger.

Who the fuck was Alice?

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Edward said, his eyes moving over to mine quickly before going back to Jasper.

"Really? So if all three of us drove over to your apartment right now she wouldn't still be in your bed? Or has she already left for the hospital."

"Shut the fuck up Jasper." Edward hissed.

"Actually I'd like to know who Alice is."

"There's no Alice. Jasper's just trying to be a dick. He is succeeding."

"Yeah, I wonder where I learned it from." Jasper said before turning to me. He looked me straight in the eye before he said, "Alice is the fellow intern that Edward has been fucking for eight months."

"What?" I asked clearly not hearing him right.

"He's been cheating on you Bella. For eight months. Last night was a set up so he could-"

"No..." I said cutting him off. "You're lie...no."

My eyes darted over to Edward and then to Jasper as he took a step toward me. I backed up and immediately came in contact with the door behind me.

"Bella..."

"No Jasper he wouldn't do that to me."

"Yeah Jasper listen to her. I'm not the slut in this relationship."

Jasper whipped around and took a menacing step to Edward who actually took a step back. "I swear on all things holy if you say one more fucking word I will hit you again and you won't get up for a while."

He stood there for a minute to make sure Edward would listen before turning back to me. I gasped as he reached up and cupped my cheeks. "Do you remember what I said to you last night? About how nothing is as it seems and that he doesn't deserve you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And that I was the only one in that room that should feel guilty?" He asked cutting me off.

"Yes, but-"

He cut me off again. "Just think about it. Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Because you're trying to keep her from being mad at you. I mean you do-"

"I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut." Jasper growled as he glared over his shoulder. When he looked back at me he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Ask him for his phone. I guarantee the only proof you'll need is in there."

I searched his face, hoping to see a small bit of lie in what he'd said. Hoping that I found something that showed I hadn't been a complete unknowing idiot for eight months. When I found nothing to show me that he was lying I nodded slowly and stepped around him.

Edward watched me with narrowed eyes until I was standing right in front of him.

"Hand me your phone."

"What? You can't honestly believe him."  
>"You phone. Now." I said holding my hand out.<p>

"Need I remind you that you slept with my best friend."

"And I need to see, even though I didn't know it, if I was justified. Your phone."

"I didn't bring it with me. I was too upset when I left the house and forg-" He was cut off by the ringing coming from his pocket.

"You asshole." Edward hissed and I glanced back to see Jasper holding his phone in his hand, a smug smile on his face.

Edward still made no move to hand me his phone so I said, "Or I can call Carlisle and ask about an intern named Alice. May not give me everything, but it will let me know if she's real or not."

"Fine, you want it here. Shit's not even worth it anymore." He said as he reached into his pocket and then shoved his phone in my hand.

I pulled up his call log first finding a long list of Baby followed by a phone number that was not mine. Text messages came next and as I read them I saw red:

_I miss you._

_Are you still with her? Come over later._

_I'm at your place wearing nothing but heels._

_On Call room at 4. We'll have an hour._

_I love U._

I stopped reading there, but not because I'd run out...oh no there were more. A lot more, I'd just managed to stumble across the pictures of a half naked girl or in some cases a full naked girl.

I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from throwing up as I shoved his phone back to him. With a few deep breaths I looked up and asked, "Why?"

"It just happened. We talked and had a lot in common. One night we both ended up in one of the on call rooms. One thing led to another."

"So why not just break up with me? Why keep things going with me for eight more months?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"That's bullshit and you know it Edward. At least, for the first time in what eight months, you could tell me the truth."

"Fine, you want to know. My parents love you. They thought we were perfect for each other. I was going to be a doctor and you were the girl no one expected me to date. Just like they were when they met. It was fine in the beginning because I did love you, no matter what you'll think now, but with Alice she's going to be a doctor too. We'll be a powerhouse team when we become residents. It makes more sense to me than the doctor who's with a librarian."

As he finished talking I realized something; that it was actually possible to love someone one minute and hate them with every fiber of your being the next.

I just shook my head as he tried to continue. I didn't need or want to hear anything else from him. Granted, I didn't care to say anything back. Instead I did what I really wanted to do. Pulling my fist back I let it fly, feeling nothing but satisfaction as it landed right in the middle of the bruise already on his face. He dropped like a stone and I took the opportunity to let my foot connect with that part of his body he so obviously thought with.

As he groaned and squeaked in pain I leaned over and said, "Get the fuck out of my house."

I couldn't help myself and kicked him again before turning and going to the kitchen. I was starting to feel the soreness in my hand from where I'd hit the bastard. As I rummaged around in my freezer I heard my front door open and then shut back.

I'd just found a bag of peas when I heard, "Are you okay?"

"Is he gone?" I asked as I turned around and put the peas on my knuckles.

"Yeah, he needed a little help though. I think he might still be lying in the hallway too."

"Then I'm fucking perfect."

An awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes before Jasper spoke again. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"For what Edward did? Or that you kept this from me?"

"That I kept it from you."

"Why did you?"

"At first it was because he was my friend and I didn't know you."

"And after you got to know me? Why not then?"

"I don't know Bella. I mean how do you tell someone that?"

"You could have just slipped it into a conversation. It's not like it would have made it better."

"Really?"

"No, but still Jasper you should have told me."

"I know, God I know."

"How did you find out?"

"Bella..."

"Just tell me everything Jasper."

He looked like he really didn't want too, but in the end he did. I listened to how Edward had called him seven months ago telling him he'd met someone else. How Jasper had come to Seattle to help his friend make a decision. How he didn't know what to do when we became friends. Then he told me how Edward had set him up by giving him a key and telling him I was expecting him.

When he finished talking I stood there and watched him a moment longer before nodding my head. "Thank you for telling me. Now you can go."

"Bella..."

"You can leave Jasper."

"But-"

"I said go." My voice was louder than I intended, but it had the desired affect.

Jasper held up his hands and said, "Okay. I'll go, but can I just say one more thing. Please and then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine."

"I never meant to hurt you Bella. These last six months have been the best, even under the circumstances, because I got to meet a beautiful woman. One that I would give anything to be with. Bella I've fallen in love with you."

I just looked at him when he was done, not believing what he'd said. I don't know how much time passed before he came around the island to stand in front of me. "Please say something."

"What do you want me to say Jasper? That I love you too? That I forgive you for keeping something so major from me? I can't do any of that."

His face fell and he looked like I'd just kicked his puppy. He nodded once and then with one final look he left me standing in my kitchen. I heard the door open and close again before I slid down to the floor, letting the emotions of the day take me over.

I cried for my relationship with Edward and how stupid I'd been. I cried because of Jasper too. Because I think somewhere deep down I felt the same way for him as he did me, but it didn't matter. How could I trust him after this? How could I trust that he wouldn't keep something else a secret?

When my tears finally dried I pushed myself up and let the anger replace the upset. I systematically went through the house, gathering all of Edward's shit. Once I had it in hand I took it out onto the sidewalk and left it. I then returned to my apartment and picked up my phone, dialing the number I needed.

As soon as I heard her voice I said, "Hey Esme it's Bella. There's something you should know about your son."

**-X-**

**Well? How did I do? Review and let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Well this is it. The epilogue. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to all those that have read and reviewed. And those that requested an expansion on the original one-shot. It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you. I hope I didn't disappoint with the way I went with it. **

**There will be a brief pause before I start my five new stories (yes I said five) I'm a glutton. I will be on vacation for a week starting tomorrow. While I'm gone I will try to write a little, but I can't promise anything. If I don't there will probably be a week or two before I post them. What I'm going to do is write one chapter for each and then post all in one day. I think that will be easiest for me to keep them straight. **

**One will be all vamp after chapter two or three and will be B/J/P.**

**Two will be vamp/human and B/J.**

**Two will be all human and B/J. (one of these is a sequel to The Box so if you haven't read it you'll need too)**

**Hope I see all of you then. Now go read. :)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Bella**_

I paced in front of his door, wringing my hands and biting my lip. It had been two weeks since I'd asked him to leave my house, after he'd confessed his love for me and I didn't know if I should have come or not.

I didn't know if what he said was true or if he'd changed his mind since then or if he even wanted to see me now. He hadn't called once nor had he come over and after just a few days I found I missed him. Hell, I missed him more than I did Edward. Granted I didn't miss Edward at all, the bastard.

After I'd hung up with Esme and Carlisle, since he'd gotten on the phone too, I'd felt justified and happy with my vindictiveness. I'd not thought of Edward once since that day even when he called to yell at me at the beginning of this week. I'd let him say what he needed to say, only so I could hear what his parents had done and then I hung up on him.

The rest of the time I've spent thinking about Jasper. About everything he'd said, the reasons he gave me, and the six months I'd known him. All of that thinking is what brought me here, pacing the hallway of his apartment building for the last ten minutes.

_Just knock Bella. All he can do is tell you leave. _I thought trying to give myself a pep talk.

Finally after a few more minutes and a couple deep breaths I raised my fist and tapped on the door.

"Coming." I heard just a few seconds before the door opened.

I was taken aback by how he looked; deep shadows were below his eyes like he hadn't slept in days, he wasn't wearing a shirt and I could tell he'd lost weight, his hair was sticking up everywhere, and his shoulders slumped.

With the way he was looking at me I didn't know if it was shock or that I looked close to the same as him.

Many silent moments passed and I finally asked, "Can we talk?"

He nodded and opened the door wider so I could step inside. The first thing I noticed was the many boxes, taped up and stacked against the wall.

"Are you moving?" I asked turning around quickly.

"Yeah, the movers will be here in about three hours and I was going to leave then too."

"Where are you going?"

"Texas."

"Why?" I asked feeling my stomach drop. He couldn't leave now, not when I finally figured out what I wanted.

"I don't have a reason to stay here anymore."

"Oh..." I said looking down and fighting tears.

"Unless I do and I just don't know it yet."

Hope flared inside me and I looked up, meeting his eyes with mine.

He cocked his head to the side and gave me a small smile before he asked, "Do I have a reason to stay?"

Instead of just saying yes I decided to explain first. "I've done a lot of thinking these past two weeks. I realized that being mad at you was stupid because you really didn't deserve it. Edward put you between a rock and a hard place. And I can't honestly say if the roles were reversed that I would have done anything different. I don't think I could have come out and told someone that either." I stopped and took a deep breath before finishing what I had to say. "I also realized how much I missed you, just how big a part you've become in my life, and most important how far I've fallen in love with you."

"Seriously?" He asked as his face lit up in happiness.

I nodded. "If you'll still have me I'm yours."

He was inches from me before I could even finish my sentence. As his lips descended on mine his arms came around me, drawing me tight against him. While our tongues stroked and caressed the other his hands moved from my lower back to my upper thighs.

He kneaded my skin briefly before getting a firm grip and lifting me, my legs locking around his waist immediately. He pulled his mouth from mine and kissed a trail down to my neck as he started to walk us further into the apartment. I couldn't stop a moan from leaving my throat as he nipped at the curve where my shoulder and neck met with his teeth.

We made it to the bedroom and as he kicked the door shut behind him he said, "I'm glad I waited to take the bed down.

"Me too. Right now I wouldn't have been opposed to the couch or floor though." I said just before his mouth covered mine again and I caught the groan my words produced.

He walked us to the end of the bed and set me on my feet. As we continued to kiss our hands quickly helped discard the others clothes. Once we were both naked our hands roamed frantically as her kissing intensified.

We awkwardly climbed onto the bed and up to the top; neither one of us feeling the need to put distance between where our bodies were touching.

I was settled against his pillows with him hovering over me when he finally pulled back and just looked down at me. In that moment I knew I would never have to doubt his love for me and I hoped like hell, as I stared back, that he would never doubt mine.

When he dropped his weight back down on top of me, coming to rest in between my legs our movements became slower. His kisses were just brushes along my jaw, neck, and shoulders. His fingers were light touches along my arms and shoulder blades.

No words were spoken to acknowledge when we were ready, it was like we were in sync when the time came. My legs opened wider as one of his hands swept down to line himself up with my entrance. My hands gripped his shoulders as he slowly pushed forward, my body accepting him without any resistance.

Once his hips were flush with mine his hands came up and took mine from his shoulders, interlocking our fingers together and lifting them above my head.

Using our hands as leverage he slowly started to move, sliding in and out of me at a pace that allowed me to feel every inch of his length. It was complete torture, but one I would gladly take. Each thrusts of his hips added to the tension I could feel growing in my body.

My breathing became heavier as did his and our whispered words were incoherent as we both climbed higher. I could feel my release pulsing through my body, leaving a delicious warmth in it's wake until I finally exploded into blissful oblivion.

Jasper continued to move as I rode out my orgasm until his body went rigid with his own release.

When our bodies finally relaxed Jasper let go of my hands and I wrapped my arms around him, keeping him tight against me. He buried his face in my neck, hot air blowing across my skin with his still labored breaths.

I don't know how long we lay there with our bodies still connected, but eventually his weight became too much and he had to move to the side. He drew me against his chest immediately and I snuggled in as close as I could.

We lay there silently for a few minutes and then with a deep sigh Jasper said, "These last two weeks sucked. I didn't sleep well and I barely ate. I was so afraid I'd never see you again. That you were done with me and could never feel the same way I did. I'm so fucking glad I was wrong."

"I'm really glad I didn't decide to wait until tonight to come over."

"Oh God me too." He said chucking a little.

I smiled against his chest and placed a soft kiss above his heart. "I love you Jasper."

He raised his hand and lifted my chin as he said, "I love you too, Bella."

His lips met mine in a slow sweet kiss.

When we broke apart I asked, "So what happens now?"

"I guess I'm staying. I have reason to now after all."

"Will you miss Texas?"

"I always miss it. It's where I grew up and the heat is better than the rain."

I nodded in understanding and a moment later an idea formed in my head.

I looked at him for only a minute before I asked, "Are there a lot of libraries where you live?"

Confusion settled on his face as he said, "There's a few. Why?"

"I'd need a place to work."

His eyes grew wide with my words and the smile that appeared was almost blinding. "Really?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It would be a fresh start. We could leave the drama here and we wouldn't have to worry about him bothering us. And I kind of like the heat better than the rain too."

"Are you sure you could just uproot your life though?"

"I'm sure. I don't have any family and the only friends I have are co-workers. I'd need two weeks to work a notice at work, but then I'm free."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me tightly and said, "Then I guess we're both going to Texas."

I grinned wide and hugged him back with all I had.

Again we lapsed into silence. It lasted a little while longer than before, but then Jasper asked, "Has he bothered you since that day?" I had to laugh at his question and he pulled back to see my face. "What?"

"He called me at the beginning of the week to yell at me."

"Mother fucker. I told him to stay the hell away from you. I will kick his sorry-"

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from going off on a tangent and said, "I kind of expected it."

"Why?"

"Because I got to Esme and Carlisle before he did."

"Oh shit, what did they say?"

"That they suspected it but without solid proof they were hesitant to say anything. I told them all the proof they needed was in his phone because he hadn't been smart enough to delete anything. They were not happy parents by the time I hung up."

"So what did he yell at you about?"

"A lot. Esme and Carlisle paid for his apartment and car. They took both away and made him move back home. It is also against the rules for two interns to be sleeping together. It's only for the fact that Edward is Carlisle's son that he was allowed to stay on as an intern there, but he's on probation. Alice, however, has been transferred."

"To where?"

"Chicago. It was the only hospital that had an opening and would take her, what with her being on probation and all too."

"What else did he say?"

"I don't know. Once I heard all of that I hung up on him and then blocked his number."

Jasper laughed and hugged me before he said, "I guess he got what he deserved. Granted it still doesn't seem like enough."

"No, but knowing he isn't happy and I am kind of makes up the difference." I said, Jasper nodded in agreement as well.

We lay there a little while longer, discussing a few more things. We decided that he would stay in Seattle with me until I'd worked out my notice and the we would drive down to Texas. We also decided that he would go ahead and have the movers take everything today and would call one of his friends to be at his house when they arrived in a few days.

With just ten minutes before the movers were supposed to be at his apartment we finally dragged ourselves out of his bed. As we dressed I glanced over and caught his eye. He gave me a smile and all I could do was sigh in contentment.

Going to Texas with him might have been a spur of the moment decision and to others it might seem like a stupid one, but to me it just felt right. Granted, once I got there I didn't know exactly where I'd live or if I would find a job quickly, but that was okay. It was as I said a fresh start.

And I knew that if I needed anything or had any questions all I had to do was ask.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Well that's it? How was the ending? **

**I know Bella let Jasper off easy, but really how could she not? He was, as a lot of you said in your reviews, stuck between a rock and a hard place. **


End file.
